Simplify the following expression: ${-6+5(2z+5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ -6 + {5(}\gray{2z+5}{)} $ $ -6 + {10z+25} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 10z {-6 + 25}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 10z + {19}$ The simplified expression is $10z+19$